A Young Mate
by Narakusmiko2
Summary: He found her enticing, she was young, powerful and ripe for the taking.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. O_O o_o *_* bummer ~_~

Well my adoring people I must apologize for not editing and posting the updated versions of my stories, many years have passed since the originals have been written (7 years actually). And I will be posting under a new screen name. Narakusmiko2. Old screen name for is Narakusmiko and from is Sessyskittymeow so do not fret, this are not stolen stories. Please enjoy, review or flame to your desire. All feedback is welcome.

A YOUNG MATE

Kagome was walking towards a small lake near her father's castle. It was spring time and starting to get to hot and on top of that she was going into her first heat. She was sixteen now and just reached maturity and it was becoming a pain. Too many suitors were after her hand to become her mate but none were what she wanted. Though she was a female she was trained just like her brothers were and had taken a spot in her father's army. She wanted a male that had the power to subdue her and make her submit to them. But all males seemed to be lacking what she wanted. Her ice blue eyes and blood red hair made her rarity even among demons. She was a fire inu youkai.

Despite not being able to find a suitable mate she wanted one, one that was strong enough to protect both her and their pups. Though spring has just started she was starting to give up hope, none were worthy of her if they could not defeat her in battle.

Kagome sighed as she continued to walk down a steep path that led from the small lake into the forest below. It was nice today so going for a walk seemed like a nice thing to do. The trees were tall and thick, full of life. The wildflowers had just begun to bloom, though they were not as nice as the ones in the palace gardens they were still beautiful to look at. Small creatures ran about searching for mates while the calls of males could be heard calling to females to mate. How she envied those around her that were blessed to have a mate and pups. That's what she wanted most in her life, the only thing that mattered. Not the territories or stupid politics. The smell of three lustful inu's brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned towards them and prepared for battle.

BACK AT THE PALACE

The great lord of the North stood there in all his glory as he studied the sitting Southern Lord he had come here for a reason and was more than determined to get what he came for. The hime of the south was going to be his no matter what. No one would stop him not even that damn western dog. The bitch's scent lingered around the palace and just by the new smell he could tell that she was just entering her first heat. In the matter of hours her scent would peak signaling her desire to mate, and produce his pups. With their combined blood there pups would become the strongest in the lands and one day conquer all. "Now my old friend you know as well as I that I have no say in the one Kagome's is to mate, you must claim her mating rights. And soon if you wish to stop The Western lord from doing so. She has captured the sights of many lords and youkai. Good luck; with Kagome you're going to need it." The southern lord rose and gave a slight bow before taking leave.

The Northern lord turned and left searching for his prize. And what a prize she would be, as he walked her scent became stronger the smell of blood and both male and female arousal meet his nose. Noticing the female scent to being the hime of south he growled and took off in a run to where the smell came from.

He was pissed at the sight that met him; his chosen bitch was fighting off several males as they clawed at her trying to weaken her so they could mount her. Three large black inu's were surrounding her while she in the middle of them her blood red fur standing out amongst them.

He was outraged and soon took to transforming himself. Soon stood a very large and pissed off dragon youkai. He was soon on the back of the one that had taken to trying to mount his bitch and quickly tore his throat out. He quickly disposed of the other two, blood covering his scales and Kagome's fur.

Kagome whimpered in fear when she felt the powerful lord wrap his long snake like body around her, his arousal pressing against her wet folds. Yes she was aroused and wanted to mate but she knew of the power that this lord possessed and it frightened even her.

She yelped and yipped in pain when he forced her into submission and entered her. His large claws dug into her hips as he kept her still and in position, his large jaws clamping around her neck to keep her submissive.

He had not planned on taking her this way but with what had just happened he wasn't willing to give another the chance of taking and claiming her. Slightly loosening his hold on her neck he began to thrust into her demanding that she allow him to take her body and to claim her as mate. She wined her submission to him admitting his dominance over her. She lowered her body to the ground after he had unwound himself from around her but didn't pull out of her. Together they transformed back into their humanoid selves.

She lay panting beneath him her upper body collapsed but her hips being held up by his throbbing cock in her pussy. Sweat and blood covered their bodies. Her hair lay curtained around her as she tried to catch her breath. But with the way he continued to thrust into her made it kind of hard to do. He would pull out quickly only to plunge back just as quickly with more force added each time.

He tossed his head back as her tight sheath pulsed around his aching cock. He was pleased that she had easily submitted which would make things easier for both of them. He grunted as she tightened herself around him even more. With a howl from her and a growl from him they climaxed together, his hot seed pouring into her fertile womb.

"Lord Ryukotsusei why chose me for your mate." Kagome asked the powerful dragon that now lay draped, panting on her back.

He ran his claws through her hair pleased with his young mate. "Your beauty and power is widely known little one, your body is perfect for conceiving and birthing my pups." Kagome nodded her head in understanding and slowly lowered herself to the ground for some comfort, her mate followed her down onto the soft grass and together they snoozed with tomorrow and the future awaiting them.


End file.
